Heaven Dragon Slayer
by Brainy girl
Summary: Levy and Gajeel(and Pantherlily) goes on a mission to destroy a hideout. Easy right? Wrong! Levy thought it might not be easy, but she never thought she would get kidnapped, traded, forced to get married, and watch her friends die! Oh did I mention she has a secret power that nobody knew about?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup ya'll. Fine I will never do that again. (SIKE) Anyway I really wanted to make a Fairy Tail story but don't worry! I didn't abandon my plans for a sequel. I just wanted to do something different for a change. So 1...26...1,000...FAIRY TAIL!**

Chapter 1

"Hmmmm, how about this one Gajeel?" asked Levy. Jet and Droy were in the infirmary from the last job. So Gajeel decide to go with Levy for the next job.

"Fine. We can go to that one." said Gajeel, not looking at the paper. Levy frowned for a sec then went to go show Mirajane. Mira nodded and they went to the train station.

"So what are we doing? And where are we going?" asked Gajeel, as Pantherlily slept on a seat. Levy rolled her eyes.

"We are going to demolish a secret hideout, made of Iron." she said, picking her book up. Gajeel broke into a grin.

"You serious?" he asked. She nodded. "YES!" he said a bit too loudly.

"SHHH" said the other passengers. He rolled his eyes.

**At the hideout**

"Aaah, so we have two Fairy Tails coming," said a husky male voice.

"They won't be able to defeat us though." said a woman voice.

"Yes t- wait, is this happening?" said the husky voice.

"What sire?" said the woman.

"Luck has struck me. Levy McGarden is coming. She will be very useful." said the husky voice. In the darkness, a white, evil smile appeared.

**Levy and Gajeel**

"It will probably take 3 days." said Levy from behind her book. Gajeel smile disappeared.

"What do you mean?" he said, eyeing her. Without putting down her book, she continue.

"It will take two days to get there. So it will probably take up to 3-4 days to finish this job. At least it pays well. Now will you stop eyeing me like that!" she said. That last part freak Gajeel out a bit.

How can she see me eyeing her when she was reading a book? he thought.

"There is a thing called 'looking up' Gajeel. You don't have to freak out." she said.

"Wait, how did you know what I said in my head?" he asked. She gave a horrified expression.

"Um, I didn't! You just looked freaked out. Hehe." she said kind of fast.

"I'm going to the bathroom." she said, getting up. She walked quickly to the bathroom. Once she got there. She sighed.

"Ugh, it's getting stronger. I can't let them know. I will just hurt them like I did to the others. I need to control it. I have to get rid of that power!" she said, leaving the bathroom.

"Sorry for the freaking you out Gajeel I-" she stopped and smiled when she saw him sleeping. Pantherlily was awake and trying to get away from Gajeel, who was laying on him. She laughed and picked up Pantherlily and placed on the seat next to her. He smiled and went back to sleep. She picked up the book she was reading and placed it in her bag(what does she keep in there?). She looked at the moon coming and smiled.

"Janala" she said before drifting of to sleep.

**Hideout**

"That was are proof. It is attchully her." said the man.

"Do you think she knows where they are?" said the woman.

"Of course. She has too." he said.

"Even if she doesn't, she is very powerful." she said.

"Yes, extremely powerful." they both laughed an evilly laughed.

**Confusing eh? It was made to be like that. Because I already have an idea for the next chapter, I will make the next chapter soon. Very soon. Anyway, what is Levy hiding? Who is Janala? Who was that man? What does he know about Levy? Does Gajeel know? DOES ANYBODY KNOW? Last question: Yes, MEEEEE! Hah I bet you expecting someone else! Well no dice. So later!**


	2. Kidnapped

**Hiiiii. What I told you I will update soon. No interviews today though. Natsu:HI PEOPLE! Did you not here a word a said? Happy:He doesn't listen to anyone but Lisanna. Cause he llllllllike her. Natsu:SHUT UP I THOUGHT WE PROMISE TO KEEP THAT A SECRET! Haha.**

Chapter 32 er 2 Kidnapped.

"Get up!"said Gajeel, nudging Levy. This girl is a heavy sleeper, he thought. Then he saw her eye twitched. Once, twice, then..

"NOOOO!" Levy shouted, sweating. Gajeel staggered back. She panted.

"Mrs, are you okay?" said a person across from them.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." she said, not looking up. The man shrugged and returned to his newspaper.

"What was that about?" Gajeel asked.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." she said. Even though she knew it wasn't.

"Well, come on. We're here." he said. She got up and left quickly.

"Why in a rush?" he asked. She just muttered something.

"Mrs, you dropped this." said the person that asked if she was okay. It was her book.

"Thank you," she said taking the book and putting it in her bag. Gajeel got mad.

"You are going to talk to a stranger but not me?" he asked. No response. "What did I do to make you a-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." she said while turning her head around. Except that wasn't her voice, it was sorta like Erza and Angry Mira voice Mixed together. And her eyes were gold with white pupils. She left him surprised.

**The hideout**

"Yes, lose control, show him what you really are." said the man.

"Sire, you wouldn't want that." said the woman.

"Why so Gringer?" said the man.

"That is one of the seven remaining dragon slayers. He would kill her or worse, keep her away from everybody else." said Gringer.

"Aah you are right. Maybe you should get her. Would you do it?" he asked.

"It would be an honor." she said.

**Levy and Gajeel**

"According to the map it should be somewhere here." Levy said. She turned to Gajeel who was keeping a distance from her.

"Why are you so far back?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked. She looked confused.

"You yelled at me to leave you alone, except it wasn't your voice, it was another voice, and your eyes changed." he said. She turned pale.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." she said. She continue to walk.

No! It's getting stronger. I'm going to talk to the master after this mission. He is the only one who knows. Levy thought. Clank.

"Hey you found it." Gajeel said, running up, hungry looking. Beep beep beep.

"RUN THIS IS-" BOOOOOOOOM!

"A bomb," said a woman voice.

"Ugh, who are you?" said Gajeel, getting up.

"I am Gringer. And I am looking for Levy McGarden." said the woman. She looked at Levy's direction and smiled.

"Good, this will be much easier." she said. She began to walk towards Levy. Gajeel jumped in front of her.

"Oh I can't let anything get in my way cant I?" she said while moving her fingers at Gajeel. Gajeel then began to walk away from Levy and tie himself to a tree.

"What, what am I doing?" he said.

"You are not doing anything but I am. I use blood magic." she said while smiling evilly. BAM! The woman was knocked backwards. Levy was standing up with a whitish orbs in her hands. Her eyes changed to the other color from before.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM." she said in the other voice. The woman turned around and smiled.

"Yes dear, lose your temper, show him what you really are." she said. Levy snapped back to reality. The woman took advantage of this and use her blood magic to make her twist in unusually ways.

"AAAAH!" screamed Levy in pain. Gajeel was trying to get out of the tight ropes.

"Now dear, come along, sire is waiting for you." said the woman as she made Levy walk away. Just then Pantherlily came and free Gajeel.

"Where is Levy?" asked Pantherlily. Gajeel looked down.

"That woman took her. We have to get to the guild fast. Come on." said Gajeel. Pantherlily sprouted wings and flew Gajeel to Fairy Tail as fast as he can.(which was one minute.) They burst through the doors and everyone looked at him.

"Where is Levy?" asked Jet.

"She got taken." said Gajeel. The master stood up.

"WHAT? WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK! 600,000 JEWELS FOR EVERYBODY WHO HELPS!" the master shouted. Everybody ran to the door. Mira stayed back for a bit.

"Master, why are you giving everybody free jewels for helping find Levy." asked Mira.

"She is very powerful. We can't let her fall in the wrong hands." said the Master. Mira nodded and ran with everybody to find her.


	3. Trade

**I couldn't help myself! I just have to keep writing! It's been forever since I had written! Or type! Oh and if you are wondering what is the theme song for this(cause they had millions of different theme songs. And I wanted one.) It the Rock City Boy. They ending will be merry go round. But I am not putting lyrics! Go and listen before reading the beginning and at the end listen k?** **Now on with the story!**

Chapter 3 trade

"Master, why is she so powerful? What is her power?" asked Mira. Master sighed.

"I wish I could tell you Mira, but I promised her I would never tell." said the master.

"But why? I don't understand." Mira said.

"I can't say a thing. She is afraid of people finding out her real power." he said as he walked away. He rembered the promise he made when she first came.

_Flashback, woohoo!_

_There was a knock at the door._

_"Umm master? May I come in?" said a soft voice, Levy._

_"Yes Levy you can come in." he said as she walked in._

_"I need to tell you a secret I have been hiding." she said while looking down._

_"Levy you can tell me anything." he said smiling._

_"Well first my name isn't Levy its - and-. I -, then -."(You didn't think I would tell you would you?)_

_"Levy why havent you told anybody this?" he asked, amazed._

_"Cause I might -."(Who fell for it twice? Come on, I know somebody did!)_

_"Please don't tell anybody!" she cried. He smiled._

_"I won't tell a soul." he said. _

_"Pinky promise?" she asked holding out her pinky. He laughed and wrapped his pinky around hers. She smiled and left._

_flashback over_

"Levy, I must find you," he muttered as he ran faster.

"GAAAAH!" shouted three voices. The dragon slayers!

"What happen?" asked the master. Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy were holding their noses.

"I will tell you what happen." said Gray, standing up from the ground. "The left a trail of pepper to mess up their smell."

"Ugh gy gose gis gess gup." said Natsu. Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Gat gosent gatter. Ge geed gto gind Levy." said Gajeel, looking at the path of pepper. "Thig wag!" said Gajeel, running down the path.

**Levy**

"GAAH!" screamed Levy as a mark was burned into her skin.

"Now don't scream dear, this is a pleasure! You get to be in Unicorn Blood!" said the woman who kidnapped her, Gringer. She pulled back the red hot iron, leaving a mark that looked like a unicorn horn in a pool of blood. Levy fought back the tears.

"What do you want with me." she said, her voice quivering.

"I will tell you." said a husky male voice. She looked up to see a man wearing a black cloak and a black hat smiling at her. He had blue hair and a long blue beard.

"We want us for you to tell us. Where are they?" he said. She looked confused.

"Where are what?" she asked. He got angry and kicked her in the gut.

"Now don't play stupid with me young lady. Your master isn't here to save you now." he said. "Now tell me where are they, or do you want me to make you tell me Levy. Or should I even call you that." he said. Her eyes widen in fear and hatred.

"Olagan." she said. He smiled.

"Ah so you do remember. Do you remember Janala? Oh she was so sweet, I want to see her again." he said. She spat in his face.

"You will have to kill me before you find out." she said. He got angryer.

"MAYBE I-"

"STOP!" said a voice. They turned to find a handsome young man with black hair with blonde streaks.

"I have the map right here." he said holding a folded piece of paper. Levy's eyes widen as she saw he had her bag.

"Ah son good job, now give it to me." said Olagan.

"No. Finders keepers." He said.

"What?" Olagan said, getting angry.

"I shall keep this unless," he said looking at Levy.

"What?" Olagan said.

"You give me the girl." said the young man. Olagan shrugged.

"Alright, you can have her." he said taking the paper.

"WHAT?!NO NO!" she shouted as guards dragged her away.

"Take her to the dungeon" the young man said. He smiled he whispered something to a servent. The servant nodded and hurried off.


	4. Paths

**Happy: Hi everyone, Brainy is busy with something so she asked if I can start us off and she will write the rest! Previously on Fairy Tail, Gajeel and Levy were going on a trip when Levy got kidnapped! And we cant find her cause our three dragon slayers noses are filled with pepper! Natsu: GAAAH! This gis gorse ghan i gought! Lucy: How are we going to find her!**

Chapter 4 paths

"I gant gelieve ghat gour gose gis gixed!" complained Natsu. Over night Gajeel and Wendy nose got better. But Natsu was still messed up.

"Maybe we hold our nose at night helped." said Wendy.

"Um Natsu, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Lisanna from behind him. Natsu nodded and the stopped as everyone continued walking.

"Ghat gis gt?" he asked. Lisanna thrust a bottle at him. It had some green liquid.

"Sniff it. It makes your nose better." she said. He looked at the liquid and finally he sniffed it. It smelled like watermelons, flowers, and green apples. Wait-he can smell?

"How-how did you do this?" he asked, amazed.

"When I was in Edolas, Mira showed me some medicines." she said happily.

"UH GUYS, WE GOT A PROBLEM." shouted Wendy. The two ran up to see a clear problem. There was five paths.

"Which one do we take?" asked Mira.

"We will have to split up." said the master. Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Jet and Droy went one the last path.

**Levy**

"Ugggh, where am I?" said Levy getting up the floor. Then she remember, the fight, the kidnapping, the trade, everything.

"You look beautiful dear," said a voice. She turned to find the handsome young man. "I believe we got off the wrong foot. Let me introduce myself, I am Gangle." he said.

"Why am I here? What do you want me for? Why are you calling me dear?" she asked angrily.

"Now now only one question at at time. But," he walked closer to her, "since you are going to be my wife, I will make an acceptation." That last part shocked her.

"Wi-wife?" she said in utter shock.

"Yes, you really are beautiful and powerful and I want you. Don't be sad, you get to enjoy this house, me, luxury, and your new clothes." he said. She looked down to see her orange dress was changed to a white long sleeve shirt, a black skirt, black fishnet leggings, and black boots. Then she notice she wasn't wearing her favorite bandana.

"Where is my bandana!" she screamed at him.

"That piece of garbage? It is in the fire, along with the rest of your clothes." he said, pointing to a fireplace, where a nice fire was burning.

"NO!" she screamed as she ran to the fire. It was gone. She turned to him, her eyes on full death glare.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! SCRIPT MAGIC: HOLE!" she said, but nothing happened. She tried again, nothing happened.

"Oh dear, that bracelet takes away your magic powers." He said pointing to a silver, tight bracelet on her wrist.

"I'm going upstairs. Oh and don't try escaping. The intire room is placed with a speed so you can't leave." he said walking up the stairs. Once he left, she smirked and reached into the fire and pulled out her bandana.

"Now, let's see if I can get this thing off," she muttered as she tied her hair back.

**Back to Fairy Tail**

"We should have never let Gajeel go with Levy." said Droy, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" said Gajeel, turning around.

"We mean that this would never happen if she didn't go with you!" said Jet.

"Yeah, I can't believe she trusted you! I bet you set this whole thing up." said Droy.

"Well then explain why I'm searching for her! I'm working my nose off trying to find her while you aren't doing a thing! I care about her! She is one of the most important things to me!" Gajeel shouted. Everyone stared in shock as he walked off.

"Did he just say he cared about her?" said Natsu.

"That's because he looooooves her! He is always looking at her and he seems sadder when she goes on jobs." said Happy.

"Bu-but he doesn't care about any except himself! How can he care about Levy!" said Jet. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

Does he really love her?

**Hey ya'll! Sorry about earlier. Busy. Hmmm I kinda like the introduction Happy gave. Maybe I ask him to do some more? Comment if you want more of Happy's intro! Happy:Please comment! It's fun being the narrator for once!**


	5. Hiding

**Happy: Because Brainy liked my intro so much, she is letting me do it! Previously on Fairy Tail, we were looking for Levy, but we had to split up because there was five different paths! Then Gajeel yelled at Jet and Droy saying that he cares about Levy! Natsu: So the metal-head finally got a crush? Lucy:Don't joke at a time like this Natsu!**

Chapter 5 hiding

"He has been really quit hasn't he?" whispered Lucy to Erza. They were following Natsu and Gajeel.

"Well I would stay quiet too if I just had an outburst." reasoned Erza.

"Point taken," Lucy said and hurried up to the group.

**Gajeel mind**

I don't care if they found out of my crush! I just want to find her!

Not only she is beautiful, but she is sweet, smart, caring, and the only girl who can take me down.

I don't want her, I need her.

**Normal**

"Uh Gajeel? Sorry for blaming you for loosing Levy." said Droy.

"Yeah we were just a little mad." said Jet.

"It's fine. Now leave me alone so I can concentrate." said Gajeel, not even turning around. They left. Natsu came up.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Natsu.

"I'm fine." said Gajeel.

"You don't look too good man. Maybe we should s-"

"I SAID IM FINE!" roared Gajeel. Everyone started as he walked off.

**Levy**

"I have some bad news dear." said Gangle. She looked up with a death glare.

"What. The wedding is canceled? Cause that would be music too my ears." she said. She had done everything to get that bracelet off. But nothing worked.

"No dear, the wedding is going on. But your friend are coming to rescue you." said Gangle.

"Re-really? They are really coming?" she said, in surprise. She thought everyone wouldn't care about her.

"Yes so we are going downstairs. Into the basement. And in case you try to escape," he said as two guards grabbed her arms and threw her into a glass tube.

"Wh-what is this?" she asked, banging her fist on the glass. One of the guards brought the tube to a strange looking machine. Water became to fill the tube.

"Don't worry my dear, it is just sleeping water, you will be able to breath in it and live. It will just make you go to sleep." he said as the water filled up to her waist. To his surprise, she took a breath and dove in the water. Making her go to sleep.

"You're welcome." said a voice from behind him. He turned to find Gringer.

"Thank you mother. I shall stay with her incase someone comes." said Gangle.

"Very well. After all I can't let my daughter-in-law escape can I?" she said, jumping out the window. He looked at her floating body. He smiled.

**The team**

"Well, it's is very nice." said Natsu, looking up at the humongous mansion.

"But it is about to get ugly," said a voice. SLAP SLAP SLAP! They all went flying to the pond.

"Well it has bee mincing meeting you all but I can't let my future daughter-in-law escape can I?" said the woman who attack, stretching her hand at them, Lucy moved and her ring finger melted.

"AAAAAAAH!" she screamed in pain. Lucy had an idea.

"OPEN GATE OF WATER: AQUARIUS!" said Lucy as she came out. (Lol didn't know what she said to open the gates!)

"What is it?" Aquarius said madly.

"Look Aquarius I'm sorry for everything I said to you and I really need your help!" cried Lucy. Aquarius smirked.

"Apology accepted. Now what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Please knock down that woman over there," Lucy said. Gringer was slowly getting up. Aquarius send a gush of water at her.

"Now don't call me for a week. I'm going out. With my boyfriend." Aquarius said as her gate closed.

"YOU DONT NEED TO BRAG!" Lucy shouted. They looked at the melting woman. Droy had already made a dome out of vines to trap her in case she gets out.

"Let's go." said Gajeel, running to the mansion.

**Natsu: Hey Happy do you know where Igneel went? Happy: How am I suppose to know? I wasn't even born! Natsu: I remember him telling me look for somebody before he left. Was it Laxus? Happy: How can it? He never met Igneel.** **Next time: Revealing. Natsu: I don't know. But he said look for that person in Fairy Tail. Happy: Maybe it was Lisanna! WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!**


	6. Revealing

**Happy: Previously in Fairy Tail, we were attack by some crazy lady! Luckily Lucy was able to defeat her! Lucy: Point 2! Natsu: Do you have something that can track Levy down? Lucy: Point taken away.**

Chapter 6 revealing

"How are we suppose to find Levy in this huge house." asked Natsu. There was at least 18 rooms. And Levy smell was everywhere.

"Split up. And be careful." said Erza. They checked all rooms and found nothing.

"Ugh, her smell is everywhere." said Natsu.

"Why does she has to smell like strawberries?" he cried. Then Gajeel realised that she doesn't smell like strawberries, she smells like books!

"This way!" shouted Gajeel, tracking her smell. They went down to see Levy's bag.

"That's just WAH!" said Jet as he fell threw a hole. He rubbed his head as he saw a light at the end of the passage.

"Good job Jet. Now come on." said Erza as they ran down the passage. When they reached the room, they saw Levy's floating body in a tube of water.

"I-is she dead?" asked Lucy as tears formed on her eyes.

"No, she is very much alive." said a voice. They turned to find a handsome young man.

"That is sleeping water. It just puts you to sleep." he said. But Erza was already charging at him. He produce a sword out of thin air and it met with her sword.

"I have that magic too. I practice a rare kind of magic. Blood and sword magic. Luckily for you," he said pushing her backwards," I am not good at blood magic." he said. Natsu charged at him. He easily knocked that off. Lucy was trying to get the tube open. Hacking didn't work.

"Erza, I need you to open this tube with one of your swords or axes," she said. Erza was shocked. Lucy never gives orders. And it could be dangerous.

"Lucy, I might hurt Levy if I do cut it open." Erza said.

"Well we might never see her if you don't!" Lucy shouted. Erza knew Lucy was right. So she requip to a heaven axe.

"Stand back." she said.

"Why don't you give up!" said Gangle as his axe clashed with Gajeel iron arm.

"Because that is not common for me to give up." said Gajeel, pushing the man backwards.

"Fine, you can HA!" said Gangle as he drived the sword into his leg. Gajeel, who was very weak from using his power too much, fell to floor hard.

"UURRRGGH!" screamed Erza as she drived the axe into the tube. Water and tny pieces of glass spilled out and once it got away from her face, Levy awakened.

"Lucy! Erza! Natsu! Jet and Droy!" she cried as she gave them a hug.

"Where is G-" she stopped wide eye, horrified as she watch Gangle raised a sword over his head. Directly at Gajeel.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Levy screamed. A white circle with a gold flower in it(don't know what are they called) appeared underneath her. Light began to surround her. Gangle sword was crushed to million of pieces. Erza began to change rapidly. Gajeel had more power than ever and Lucy sports came all at one.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR" her scream began to sound more like

"A dragon roar" said Natsu, surprised.

**Levy's mind**

Janala leaving Levy all alone. On her birthday.

Olagan hurting Janala.

Being teased by many.

Destroying towns.

Family dying.

Being attacked by Gajeel.

Those horrible memories made Levy loose her temper.

**No one mind (teehee)**

The light around Levy began to become lighter. She was changing. Finally the light grew so much that it nearly blinded everyone. Once the light went away, someone was standing where Levy was. This person had long blue hair. She had a golden armor dress with two swords in each of her hands. She had a golden crown and white armor boots. She had fangs, golden eyes with white pupils, and long, sharp, nails. Natsu was shocked. So was Gajeel.

"It-it's her! It's been Levy all this time!" cried Natsu.

"Would someone please tell me what happen to Levy!" cried Lucy.

"That's not Levy.." started Gajeel.

"That's Lekanny McGarden. Child of Janala. She is a Heaven Dragon Slayer." said Natsu.

**Happy: Hey Natsu are you stronger than Lekanny? Natsu: I am stronger than anybody! Happy: Even Mira? Natsu: Point taken. Happy: So are you stronger than her? Natsu: Of course! Next Time: Heaven Dragon Slayer returns! Happy: So I will just go get her for a fight now! Natsu: NO PLEASE! I WILL GOVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVVVEEEESS!**


	7. Heaven Dragon Slayer

**Happy: Last time on Fairy Tail, we finally found and free Levy but she wasn't alone! Some strange dude name Gangle was with her! And he almost killed Gajeel. Then Levy's true form came out! Natsu: She is the strongest Dragon Slayer ever! She is a Legend****! Lucy: Wow, she must be amazing if Natsu didn't say he was stronger.**

Chapter 7 Heaven Dragon Slayer

Everyone stared in shock as they saw Lekanny lift her head up. She was giving a death glare. Right at Gangle. She pointed a sword at him.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL MY FRIENDS?" she asked angrily. Gangle walked bakwards.

"YOU SHALL PAY!" she shouted charging at him. He produce two swords and quickly blocked her hit. He swung his swords under her legs. She saw this and jumped. She thrust one of her swords forward and the other at his side. He quickly jumped backwards. Both of their swords met and they pushed.

"Let go. You are showing your friends what you really are." he said evilly. She smirked.

"I don't care." she said as her eyes glowed. White fire came from her hands and melted his swords in half. He staggered backwards.

"I have a few more tricks." he said, pressing a button on his shoe. He flew up into the sky. He looked back and smiled. Then he saw her. With dragon wings and a dragon tail. She flew up and knocked him down to the ground. A big bang was made.

"You almost killed my friends. You almost married me. You hurt me. And now you shall pay." she said, raising her sword above her head. She swung down. Right before it reached his chest she stopped.

**Levy's mind**

A young girl was walking crying. She was about 3.

"What happen to you young girl?" said a gentle voice. The young girl looked up to see a white dragon with gold vines all over it. The young girl, so sad, ran to the dragon crying.

"M-my mo-mommy and d-daddy die!" she sobbed into the dragon's arm. The dragon, startled that it didn't run in fear, put her other arm around the young girl.

"What is your name?" the dragon asked.

"Le-Lekanny McGarden." she said, wiping away a tear.

"Well Lekanny. Come with me. I will care for you. I promise I won't hurt you." the dragon said. Lekanny smiled and nodded.

"What's your name?" Lekanny asked.

"I'm Janala." the dragon said.

"Hi!" Lekanny said. The dragon laughed.

**Back to normal**

Levy stepped back. She was covered with a white light and transformed back to normal. Suddenly she fell to the ground.

"LEVY!" shouted the master voice. The intire guild was running behind him.

"Quick master lets get her back to the infirmary." said Mira. The master nodded and the exceeds picked her. The flew her back to the guild. They looked at the scared man at on the ground.

"What shall we do with him?" asked Erza.

"Take him to the prison." said the master.

**3 days later**

"Look I think she is waking up!" said a voice. Levy slowly opened her eyes to see the intire guild around her.

"Why is everybody around me? What happened?" Levy asked sitting up. The master was sitting, looking guilty.

"Master, what happen." she asked.

"I'm sorry Levy. But I had to tell them. I told them our secret." he said. Her eyes widen.

"Levy, why you didn't tell us before?" asked Lucy. Levy sighed.

"I didn't tell you that I'm a dragon slayer because I thought you wouldn't accept me like the others. When Janala left, I moved from town to town. But no one wanted me. There is a reason why there is not a lot of dragon slayers. Because we are dangerous, just like the dragons. One time I accidentally destroyed a town. After that I never told anyone nd I ended up in Fairy Tail." she said.

"But Levy we are your family. We would always accept you. No matter what." said Mira. Levy smiled.

"Well every family has some secrets don't they?" she asked. Everyone laughed.

"Well can you show us some of your magic?" asked Cana. She nodded and got out of the bed.

"HEAVEN DRAGON MAGIC: DRAGON SLAYER FORM." she said as the thingy appeared underneath her.(Still don't know what they are called) She was covered in a white light and was transformed to her armor form.

"Woah! I want that kind of magic dad!" said Romeo. Macao laughed.

"Okay time up people! GET OUT!" said Mira, pushing the crowd of people out of the room.

"That is some amazing magic you got there." said a voice from behind her. She spun, pointing her sword at the person. Gajeel raised his hands.

"Oi I was giving you a complement." he said. She lowered her sword.

"Sorry. I haven used this magic in a long time." she said.

"Speaking of, why did you abandon your magic?" he asked. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I promised myself that until I see Janala again, I would never use it." she said.

"Well I like Lekanny better. She is less secretive." he said teasing.

"Is that so? Maybe I should start to use my magic more often." she said. Mira came in.

"GAJEEL!WHAT DID I SAID?!GET OUT!" she screamed, pushing Gajeel out. Levy laughed and changed back to her normal form.

**Happy: Oh, I heard there is going to be a sequel! Natsu: What? I can't wait that long? Happy: Too bad, Brainy said if you don't wait, you won't see Igneel. Natsu: WHAT? I'll wait. Next time: The Dragons. Happy: I bet you won't keep your promise for a couple of hours. Natsu: DO YOU HAVE ANY FAITH IN ME?! **

** Brainy: BYE PEOPLE! :)**


End file.
